Sonamy Spin the Bottle
by Emmaxx95
Summary: Amy finds an old game called spin the bottle but when you get too into the game you get carried away what will happen find out !
1. Finding and calling

One beautiful day , Amy was looking through her old games in the attic when suddenly she came across a game called "_Spin the bottle"_. Amy remembers the time she got that game in the store and the time she first played it with her friends.

Amy then decided because we had a hard week fighting Eggman (but now he is in jail) we should have a game night with everyone invited.

Amy thought it was a great idea so she grabbed her mobile phone and pressed down on the first number she was going to ring.

"Hello,is this Cream?" Amy asked to start the conversation.

"Yes this is Cream,who is this ?"Cream also asked.

"This is Amy Cream!"Amy said with excitement in her tone.

"Do you want to ask me something Amy?" Cream asked

"Amm,I was just wondering if you wanted to come to my party that I am going to host on Friday night at 6:00,everyone should be able to come and I was wondering if you would like to come ?"Amy asked very curious of what Creams answer would be.

"I don't know Amy , I might have to be in bed by 8:00 because I need to visit my cousins in the morning and childmind them" Cream answered kinda upset that she mightn't be able to make it.

"_Tails_,would be there"Amy said trying to get her to attend.

"Ok,I'm there!" Cream said trying not to blush and with excitement in her voice.

"Ok see ya there!" Amy continued but lightly putting an end to the conversation.

"Bye!" Cream shouted on the other line of the phone with worriedness of what she was going to wear.

Ok that is Cream done now to ring Sonic (Amy isn't attached to Sonic like she used to anymore but still considers him a _very_ close friend.)

Amy picked up the phone and dialed Sonic's number.

After 30 rings she finally hung up because there was no answer. She decided to ring Tails instead.

After 2 rings , Tails picked up the phone

"Hey Tails ,Amy here I want to invite you to my party on Friday at 6:00 " Amy said quickly trying to get the introduction away and find out the answer.

"Yea I think I will be free but I'll only come if you make chocolate chip cookies ,I just love how you make them!" Tails said curious while worried that she won't make them.

"Ok sure ,Oh and before I forget will you pass the message on to Sonic please? I tryed getting through to him but after 30 rings I just decided to hang up but only if you see him." Amy warned.

Tails nodded franticly but because Amy couldn't see him he shouted with relief in the phone "THANK YOU! Oh yea and sure I will pass the invite on to Sonic if I see him I would'nt want him to miss your cooking . If he doesn't come he might be jealous when I brag that I got some of your delicious cooking and he didnt.

They both said their goodbyes and hung could'nt wait till the party had a thought that she should have moved the party now there is no turning back now.

Amy continued her phone calls and after an hour of chatting to friends everyone soon got the invite.


	2. prepare with a little help

When Amy was finished with the phone calls , she decided to walk to the store to get ingredients for the food and a few party decorations.

When she reach the store she saw a world of colours right in front of her. She didn't know whlloere to begin so she picked a colour everyone liked but because Sonic is the world hero , she is going over to the blue section.

After about 30 minutes she walked over to the register to buy them all. As the woman was scanning the items , it all started from the first item she picked up to the last item she picked up. She bought a blue table sheet , blue banner saying PARTY! on it , red balloons with yellow writing on it as well as the banner,yellow cerviates , pink party poppers and green party hats.

Amy was very pleased that she got all of them , she knew what the exspresion on Sonic , Tails , Knuckles ,Cream , Big and Froggy , Rouge , Epsio , Vector , Charmy , Jet , Wave and Storm.

Amy went into a food store and got all the ingredients she needed. She was making Chocolate Chip Cookies,Pizza , sausages,chips and Chocolate Cake.

**The next morning**

When she woke up and cleansed,washed her teeth,brush her hair ,get dressed , have breakfast she took everything out and started to get everything ready for the night ahead of her. She took out the ingredients for the Chocolate Chip cookies.

When suddenly she heard her phone vibrating and grabbed her phone and put it on her shoulder so she can stirr the cookie dough together.

"Hello?" Amy asked keeping the phone on the shoulder.

"Hey Ames , Sonic here listen I was wondering if you can make chili dogs for tonight please?"Sonic asked politely.

"Well I would make them but only if you do something nice to / with me " Amy conditionally said.

"Ok fine but what do you want me to do?" Sonic asked agreeing to the term.

"Maybe come over here and help me , Deal or no deal?" Amy asked.

"Deal,be there in a flash!"Sonic said raising his voice a little.

DING DONG! Coming said Amy while putting her phone and cooking down .

"Hey Ames long time no see!" Sonic sarcastically said.

Amy let out a small giggle and Sonic joined her. After a minute went by Sonic asked her what should he do.

"Ames what shall I do first ?" Sonic asked.

"You can start putting up the decorations"Amy answered.

And in less than a blink of an eye the house was decorated top to bottom,it was beautiful.

"What shall I do next Ames " Sonic asked again.

"You could go down to the store and get the chili dog recipe, here I have written it down here ok" Amy suggested.

"Sure , be back in a flash" Sonic said.

But before Amy could say okay , Sonic was already back from the shop with all the ingredients for the recipe.

"You have gotten faster Sonic !" Amy pointed out to him.

"Yeah I have haven't I?" Sonic bragingly said.

"Ok enough talking lets get to work !" Amy said with a cheerful and excitement tone.

"OK!" Sonic cheered.

**THX GUYS FOR READING , I KNOW YOU WANT TO GET TO THE PARTY SO THE PARTY WILL BEGIN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER SO STAY TUNED . I CAN WRITE CHAPTERS REALLY FAST SO DON'T MISS A DAY OF IT !:))**

**+ PLZ FAV ME AND MY STORIES AND FEEL FREE TO ADD SOME SUGGESTIONS IN IT SO WRITE DOWN AS MUCH AS YOU CAN AND I WILL TRY AND CREATE IT.**

**THX TO EVERYONE !:)) PEACE!**


	3. Shopping and a shocking surprise

5 hours later went by and Amy and Sonic has the whole house decorated and the food is all done (including the chili dogs). They are all set in bowls on a long furnished table with the blu table cloth beneath the food.

"OMG SONIC!the party is nearly on and I need to find something to wear." Amy said with worry.

"Don't worry Ames , I will help you if you want"Sonic offered.

"Thx so much Sonic ! Your a great friend but don't you need to get ready" Amy reminded Sonic and herself.

"Ames , it still hasn't click yet hasn't it?" Sonic now trying to spot out what Amy forgot.

"What ?" Amy confusingly asked.

"I AM THE FASTEST THING ALIVE! don't you remember and like you said I have gotton faster , am I right or am I right "Sonic said raising a bit of his voice at the start.

"Oh yea sorry Sonic , with the party going on I am getting quite confused and forget a lot of things.

"It's grand Ames" Sonic said reasurring her.

"Ok let's go!" Amy shouted while picking up her handbag and heading to the mall.

They went to almost every single shop except for one at the very edge on the other side of the shopping centre.

They went into it and looked around but then something caught Amy's was a beautiful dark pink glittery dress with a slit going up to her hips so the leg can go through the gap.

There was another gap but slim from her neck down from just under her breasts. It showed a bit of her cleavage.

Amy looked at Sonic and all that came out of Sonic was a slow whistle of astonishment.

Amy giggled slightly and suggested she'd try it started walking towards the dressing room when someone grabbed her light pink arm.

"Sonic ? What's wrong ?" Amy asked while a little confused.

"Maybe you should put it on when I am getting ready because I want it to be a surprise for me too,not just the others PLEASE!" Sonic said.

"OK Sonic have it your way " Amy said with a smile on her face.

Amy soon bought the dress and it was 5:30 the time they got back to Amy's said he had to go and get ready know. Amy hugged and said thanks but when the hug was let go,Sonic raised her chin and reached her lips with shared a sweet kiss with each other for like 3 minutes but while they were kissing 2 hedgehogs reached Amy's house. They were about to knock on the door when one of the hedgehogs(male) looked through the window and saw Amy and Sonic kissing.

"Wow lil' bro got it on with that pink one" The male hedgehog said.

"Á that is so cute , do you want to let them have privacy or should we barge in.

"Let's barge!" The male hedgehog shouted while laughing.

"Ok , on 3. 1...2...3.."The female hedgehog said.

They both charged into the door and slammed it down.

Sonic and Amy let go of their grip and looked to see who was it.

"Sonia...Manic... what are you doing here?"Sonic asked alittle annoyed.

"Well , we went over to your house for a visit like normal siblings would do but you weren't home so we saw one of your freinds Tails I think and he said he was at Amy's house and Tail's gave us reached the house and was about to knock on the door when Manic saw you two kissing passionately . We had a vote to leave you with your privacy or barge in so we both agreed to barging now we are here oh and we also heard there was a party here and know we want to ask you wheither we can come or not" Sonia explained and asked.

"It is great to see ya but you could have picked a better entrance and that was a thank you kiss for making me chili dogs for the party" Sonic explained.

"Yea bro we beleive ya " Manic said sarcastically while elbowing Sonic's arm gently.

"It's true"Sonic said starting to get a little annoyed again.

"Anyways can we come to the party" Sonia asked.

"Sure!" Amy said so surprised but so happy to be meeting Sonic's siblings but she never knew he had siblings.

"Thx " Sonia said.

"OMG I have to get ready the party does'nt start for another 10 minutes and I have to put makeup on have a shower and put my dress on." Amy said surprised and sad.

"I'll help you , I have to get ready too , I brought a dress with me just in case we were doing something like this" Sonia reasurring her that she isn't the only one to get ready.

Sonia held a spare pair of clothes for Manic took them and headed in to the bathroom downstairs and the girls went upstairs.

"Amy is'nt it , you must really like my brother huh." Sonia said.

"Who told you that ?" Amy asked a bit confused.

"Sonic who else he always text /ring if you are with him, he asks for girl advice from me about how to vent your feelings or how to ask someone out you know ?" Sonia said.

"He asks for help on how to talk to a girl from you?" Amy asked rhetorically.

"Yes , he really likes you and wants to show it but he is very very **VERY** shy when your around"Sonia said while filling Amy's mind with alot of Sonics secrets.

"OMG I can't beleive it"Amy said very surprised.

"OH and Amy he loved it when you ran after him he thought it was very fun but a little scary when you nearly strangled him with bear hugs , he thought it was kinda romantic aswell" Sonia said still filling Amy's mind.

"OMG I never new he was a softy on the inside"Amy said.

Sonia nodded

2 minutes later they were all ready and Sonic and Manic were waiting for Amy and Sonia downstairs.

1 minute later there were footsteps heard coming towards the stairs and saw Amy coming down in her brand new dress and Sonic swore he saw her glowing.

"Wow" is the only thing Sonic managed to get out .

Sonia was right behind her wearing a pink dress strapless and frilly at the end.

Suddenly the doorbell rang

"Those are our guest , Let's get this party started!" Amy yelled at the top of her voice and put on her old disco ball that she found in the attic but still works like a charm.

Sonic opened the door and the party began.

**FINALLY DONE , THAT WAS MY LONGEST CHAPTER YET!:))**

**SRY THAT I DIDN'T KEEP MY PROMISE TO PUT THE PARTY IN THE NEXT ONE **

**BUT COULDN'T MISS AN OPPORTUNITY TO PUT MANIC AND SONIA IN**

**THE STORY I THOUGHT IT COULD MAKE IT KINDA EMBARRASSING FOR SONIC BUT **

**THERE WILL BE MORE Xxxx**

**OK GUYS LIKE I SAID IN THE LAST CHAPTER PLZ REVIEW AND **

**FAVE MY CHAPTER PLZ!:)))**


	4. Game starts

I kept my eyes on Sonic the whole time . Maybe I glanced at the person who I was meeting and greeting but I mostly kept gazing at the blue hedgehog . He hadn't even noticed I was looking and was happy for that ! Sonia is REALLY nice , it's good to have a girlfriend with you when you need boy advice or help in any sort of way and she was that girlfriend ! Manic was a nice guy too. I found him a little rude at the start from barging in like that but it's in the past , now he's actually really sweet ! I am very happy that I met Sonics siblings now but he never talks about them , I wonder why ?

"Amy ?" My thoughts left me as I was tapped on my shoulder . I turned around to meet my bestfriend , Cream . I smiled and hugged her tightly . "This is a wonderful party Amy ! You did a great job !" Cream was always the one to give out compliments like that but it was still something I received and was grateful for . I thanked her and sighed .

"What's wrong ? " she asked . I looked over to find , no Sonic ? I was searching around a bit before giving up and replying to Cream "Nothing just a bit confused but nothing more , I'm fine " she nodded and looked around as well . Just as I thought Cream was going to say something she stopped . I then felt arms wrapping around me thoroughly and I started to slightly panick . Cream looked like she was trying to contain her laughter or giggles . What ? I attempted to struggle out of the arms of the anonymous . I failed miserably and the person still wouldn't let go . I noticed everyone in the room such as Knuckles , Tails , Cream , Cheese , Rouge , Shadow , Tikal , Mina , Sally , Jet , Wave , Storm , Vector , Charmey , Espio, Blaze , Silver , Sonia and Manic we're looking at me . I think the person that was holding me noticed too because he got closer to my neck and sent butterfly kisses up and down it . I summoned my piko piko hammer to see there reaction . Closing my eyes while doing so I felt the massive weight appear in my hands and the chorus of gasps coming from various places .

"Ok ok I surrender " sonic said , raising his hands up . I span around to face the hedgehog I was searching for . He looked so daring in his suit and his emerald orbs were to die for .

"That's no way to kiss a girl Sonic " I noted , taking a few steps closer to him , my hammer steady in my hands . I heard him gulp and a bead of sweat trickling down the side of his heads. I was so close to ruining the whole thing . I was so close to him now that I was only 3 centimetres apart . I smiled and breathed on his lips . Shivers went up and down my spine and I hope the same went with him . I cupped his cheek with the palm of my hand and I could see sonic closing his eyes . But I wasn't letting him get the advantage , instead , I let him go and started walking away . Sonic opened up his eyes immediately feeling the heat leaving him . I could tell you everyone was gobsmacked and that's how I wanted it .

It was quite difficult though trying to fight the urge to kiss him but I seemingly won in the end . The music continued blaring through the speakers where Vector was DJ ing as I made my way to the snack bar . I was quite hungry , stuffing my face with all the food swaying from the left to right to the beat of the music . I thought I would get relief from all the heat that had just happened until all the girls started running up to me asking multiple questions of what mad just happened . To be honest I had no idea ! I just thought it would be fun to tease him and everyone else as well .

"Omg Amy that was funny and devious ! I can't Beleive you just did that ! " Sonia stated , in shock . I was in shock too but I didn't show it as well as the others did . I think everyone's talking about it now . Sonic was still looking at me , just as surprised as everyone else . He kept staring until Knuckles slapped him on the back to get his attention . Soon after he started a conversation with Knuckles and Tails , taking his mind off of what happened .

"Hey guys ! Who wants to play a game ?" Blaze yelled . Everyone then gave Blaze all their attention . Everyone exchanged looks including me and nodded in agreement .

"What game though ?" Tails asked . Everyone looked around awaiting the person that will b willingly to speak up .

"How about spin the bottle ?" Rouge suggested . Heads nodded around again and we came to the conclusion on the game .

"I think I have empty bottles in the kitchen ill go grab one " I said .

"I'll go get it , dont worry Amy " rouge assured me . I smiled and gave her a quick nod .

"Ok everyone get into a circle ! " Sally ordered . I sat down right in the place I was standing and everybody joined in forming a nice and neat circle . Rouge came running back with the bottle in hand sitting down in the nearest space possible . I realised I was sitting in between Shadow and Sonic and started blushing uncontrollably .

"Ok since Amy is the host of this magnificent party , I suggest she start it off ! " Mina yelled above the noises . My face flushed and I took the bottle and spun it . It went around for half a minute or so and started to slow down . I closed my eyes already hoping who it would stop at . Praying inside I opened my eyes and it landed on Silver ? Oh no ! That's not right ! I looked over at Silver who is already blushing red . Blaze wasn't very happy with the result and glared at me from the corner of my eyes .

I just got it over with and crawled over giving him a quick peck before crawling back .

Round 2 .

I JUST WANTED TO STOP AT THAT OK ? I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AND I PROMISE TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN NOW :)

THANKS FOR READING ****** PEACE OUT ******

EMMA XX


End file.
